


Sun Often Hides

by IreFizzy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunch of Haikus, Gen, Minor Character Death, Wrote in September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreFizzy/pseuds/IreFizzy
Summary: Bunch of Haikus, used for experimentation in a form of storytelling.A death in Autumn, a pride of a country, bloodlines of hair.Created in obscurity darkness where talent born from a womb of mind, shown in a spotlight viewed by light from eyes.
Kudos: 1





	Sun Often Hides

**Author's Note:**

> Besides writing fanfiction, mostly for StS so far, I do write original stuff to improve my skills as a writer.  
> With haikus, they do interest me with their 5-7-5 structure though there are different variations. But the content are my own, using the structure.  
> I am not good with titles and will change some soon.   
> For the first chapter, something had happened in Autumn.

Sun often hidden  
Clouds makes a show of shadows  
Slowly fades away.

Leaves paved something like  
a Roman road, colourful   
like diluted fire. 

Trees at a right turn  
Holding on a bit of their  
fantastic miniskirt.

Wind found target: me  
Method of attack: shooting  
What are the stuff: leaves

Branches twisted like  
capillaries dancing for  
life to connect here.

Is it night right now?  
Not sure, the clouds turns dark grey,  
Like a pinafore. 

Falling into a  
abyss of observer and  
everything dampen.

Looking afar with  
Muscles shaking for something  
missing, I can't tell.

On sandy paper  
Sweet man, state give money for him  
Smiling, his frown rots.

Ghosts have stories to-  
Do they know past, present and-  
I can't hear any-

Many steps trampled  
Footprints I see, don't want Holmes  
Ground not always flat. 

Ah, sun can't blind me  
A mighty lion's cry, hush!  
Poor Miss Lunatic.

Poor Miss Lunatic.  
Moon is not pleased, away from  
Earth, wolves did not howl.

Hat on their heads and  
scarves around their neck and coat  
Can't hide fresh paleness.

Only direction,   
is down, all the birds stopped  
flying, now croaking.

Fireworks flashing, click  
Not Bonfire night, eyes are down!  
It's on the ground here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this.   
> I appreciate comments and  
> kudos and love ha.
> 
> I'm on Twitter at  
> @IreFizzy (gen) and  
> @PoisonDaimon (Sts)


End file.
